powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Beginning Pt. 1
The Beginning Pt. 1 is the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Patrol. Plot The Hellemotions have risen and Master Chie must find rangers to help and save the world. Story It was a bright day in Angel Grove, and it has been officially a year with no evil force planning to destroy the world. Marvo and his Armada have been destroyed by the legendary Megaforce Rangers, and there is no possible way that any other evil would be strucken upon Angel Grove, right? Well.... no, not really. A new evil faction known as the Hellemotions has risen, and everyone is panicking for safety. Meanwhile, in a dino chamber where Master Chie works with his daughter, Rachel, they soon realize that in order to stop this, they need to recruit a force for good that can destroy them once and for all. They sent around the zords to give the special powers to whom they thought were the true bravest. The first one to arrive was a young man named Adrian, who has always been a fan of Power Rangers since he was a little kid. His fun loving, energetic attitude made him become a great leader, even though he really never knew it. His wish was to become a power ranger too, but he had never expected to become a leader. Then came another guy named Mark, a talented musician who specializes in singing and guitar playing. He was never really one to believe in Power Rangers and didn't even think they existed, but what happens to him will prove him wrong. Then came PJ, an imaginitive, intelligent boy who was well liked for his creations, and had even drawn his zord himself, which had come to life and chosen him specially. And lastly was a girl named Hannah, who had moved from Japan to become a pro gymnast, and her talents have made her stand out from the crowd. They were all picked and transported to the Dino Chamber. "Woah, where am I?", Adrian asked as they walked around trying to discover the new place they are now in. "I don't know, but I'm not too sure if I like this....", Mark replied. "Whatever it is, it's actually pretty cool!", PJ exclaimed. "This is amazing!", Gina said as she was enjoying the stay already. As they all continued going around, Rachel finally appears to them and greets them welcome. "Hello, welcome to the Dino Chamber, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel. Follow me and we'll show you why you are here." She gestured for them to come over, but Adrian beganquestioning her statement. "We'll?", he asked suspiciously. "You'll see.", Rachel replied as they all agreed to walk into the main room. They soon come to see a birdlike figure, in which Mark is disgusted. "Who the heck is that?!", Mark asked, already unwilling to continue on. "That's my father, Master Chie. He'll continue on for why you guys have come here. Father, may you please tell them why they're here?", Rachel replied, and with that Master Chie began to speak. "Welcome. I have brought you guys here to tell you that you guys have been chosen." Rachel counts and only saw four people. "Um, father? Sorry to interrupt but there are only four people. We need one more." Master looks and also saw only four. "Oh! Whoops, looks like I forgot to sent the last one in. Sending him in right now!" He switched the lever and the last one was sent in, but he wasn't like the others. This guy was a caveman from 1,000,000 years ago. His name was Sora. He was new to this enviorment, but nonetheless, was able to greet himself properly to the rangers, very kindly. "Hi!", he exclaimed, as he stepped into the middle of the line. "Anyways", Master Chie continued, "You guys have been chosen become the new Power Rangers. Let's start off with Hannah. You have respectively earned the powers of the Pink Ranger." And with that, she was automatically morphed into the Pink Dino Patrol Ranger. "PJ, you are quite the artistic one I see, and with that, you are the Green Ranger." He automatically morphed into the Green Dino Patrol Ranger. Same went for Sora and Mark, and then he reached Adrian. "Adrian...", as he began speaking, Adrian was anxious of what his new powers would behold him. "You, are the Red Ranger." Adrian was in a joyful shock once he had known, and then he was morphed into the red ranger. Their powers were now theirs, as the took their helmets off, looking at them in pride with Master Chie continued, "You guys were chosen to fight the Hellemotions to protect the Earth." "Woah, woah, woah, fight?!", Mark complained. "If I have to fight, I quit!" He wasn't good with fighting, and did not like it at all. "But, people rely on you and the others, you have to do this.", Master Chie said back. Thinking about the risk, he accepted it and said ok. Master Chie went on, "My daughter and I believe in you to protect the Earth the best way you can, ok?" And with that, the rangers happily accepted the promise, as they are now Power Rangers Dino Patrol. But before they continued celebrating, the alarm went off, signaling an E-minion near by. The rangers soon reported over, and prepared to fight their first battle. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Dino Patrol